Beautiful
by Ellipses
Summary: Missing scene from 'Just Watch the Fireworks'. Brucas, oneshot.


Title: Beautiful

Author: Ellipses

Rating: PG-13

Summary: missing scene from 'Just Watch the Fireworks'. One-shot.

AN: I just liked the scene in that ep where he's talking to Haley and says that he told her that he told Brooke that she looked beautiful. So here's a shorty. I've never written for OTH before though. Enjoy (and review)!

-

"_So if you're watching this in 2055, there really needs to be some sort of record of my body at its peak. What the hell. Now, if you guys are space aliens you probably have 3 of these but I haven't gotten any complaints so far. Actually, if you're aliens you probably have 8 sets of eyes which would mean I'd have 16 boobs which would make my lingerie bill go through the roof."_

_-_

Brooke cringed for what seemed like the millionth time that day as a group of juniors—all of the male—walked past laughing between themselves and leering at her as if they had seen her naked. Oh wait, they _had_ seen her naked (from the waist up, anyway).

Her cringe quickly changed to a scowl as she cursed the Brooke in that time capsule video who was frivolous, impetuous and overt—the person she used to be.

"Hey…sweetie…they'll get over it soon," Peyton assured her when she saw the effect the constant leering was having on her best friend. It had only been fifteen minutes since the fateful event but it already seemed that more than half the males in the school had already come to check her out in person. "And don't tell me you wouldn't do it again if you had the chance."

Brooke just laughed and shrugged. "Probably. I don't know what I was thinking. Could I have sounded more like a bimbo? Aliens! Come on. Besides, even two boobs are two more than I'd ever like for any alien to see, horny guys included. P. Sawyer, I sounded like the biggest bimbo. Worse than Bevin!"

Peyton put her arm around her friend and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "It's okay, Brooke. They already thought that," she said in a semi-serious tone.

Her joke elicited the required mock-slap and laugh from Brooke, but her heart wasn't in it and Peyton could tell. They continued walking to class without further incident (except for a teacher passing by with his eyes to the ground) but before they entered the classroom, Peyton stopped them both.

"Go talk to Luke. He'll make you feel better," she suggested, entering the class before she could reply.

Brooke considered for a moment—but soon realized that someone was tugging her by the hand toward an empty classroom.

"Lucas!" She tried to sound angry, but really, she was anything but. She was worried, of course, but even if he were embarrassed or disappointed or…whatever, she knew he was going to make everything better.

"Hey Pretty Girl, good morning," he said, greeting her with a quick kiss. He could tell that he was needed and that skipping first period (English Lit, his favourite, but he couldn't face Nathan yet) would be worth it.

"Good morning to you, too. As much as I'm hoping you didn't see it, I suppose you saw the time capsule thingy. Pretty hard to miss. Are you mad?" she asked uncertainly. It was one thing to have done something to embarrass yourself but it was an entirely different thing to have done something to embarrass someone else, especially someone who loved you.

"Now why would I be mad?" He gave her a small affectionate smile and put his hands on her hips. "I thought you looked beautiful."

"That's sweet, Lucas. But were you…embarrassed?"

"Why would I be embarrassed? Okay, so everyone's seen my girlfriend's…assets and, sure, they keep giving me that congratulatory pat on the back which is pretty awkward. So? Now they know how jealous they should be of how lucky I am. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm the luckiest guy in the world because your breasts are so much better in real life."

"Really?" she looked toward him nervously and then grinned when she saw the sincerity—and love—in his eyes.

"Really. I love you and I love your boobs, but promise me you'll never flash for anyone again? Except for me, of course."

"Promise. If you're lucky, I might let you see them again soon. They've missed you."

"Okay, now you're killing me," he said as he breathlessly attacked her lips with kisses and started to pull her closer. His hands began to wander upwards until he felt her break away from the kiss.

"Thank you, Broody. I think I can face those people now. Your opinion is the only one that mattered," she said quietly before she kissed him again.

"You're welcome. But how about you remind me how beautiful? You know, so I can make sure? The door has a lock…"

"Ooh, naughty…" She pulled him down, almost as if for another kiss but instead whispered in his ear, "How about we keep it unlocked?"

-

"_So what did you say to Hooter Girl when she made her topless debut?"_

"_Ahh…I told her she looked beautiful."_

_-_

End


End file.
